


Insatiable

by yuri-on-ice (royalstorm)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Oral Sex, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalstorm/pseuds/yuri-on-ice
Summary: Viktor has too much to drink at the Grand Prix banquet. Yuri takes him upstairs so that they won't have a repeat of last year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Intangible. Takes place after episode 12.

Viktor had outdone himself once again.

Everyone knew he was happy about Yuri making the podium at the Grand Prix Finals but no one knew just how happy until he showed them at the banquet the following night.

With lots of alcohol and stripping.

By the time he got down to only his tank top, briefs, socks and necktie, Yuri knew he had to take Viktor upstairs to his room and save what little dignity he had left. And nobody was happier than Yaktov to see that happen. And maybe Yurio.

Problem was, carrying Viktor to his room was a daunting task.

"Why are you so... _heavy_?" Yuri exclaimed, plopping Viktor down on the floor of the elevator once they got there. He couldn't carry him any longer and he needed a break. But what he lacked in strength, Viktor made up for it in speed. Not even five seconds later after the door closed, Viktor stood up and pressed multiple buttons at once like a child and now they were forced to ride each floor.

"Vik-Viktor, stop it!" Yuri cried. He grabbed his hands and tried to keep them down, but he was a bit stronger and taller than Yuri so he was easily overtaken and pushed against the wall. "You're gonna get us kicked out of here."

Viktor then grabbed Yuri's face and squeezed his cheeks. "Awww Yuri, you're so cute when you're mad."

"I'm not mad," Yuri snorted, looking down on the floor because dammit, why did Viktor have to look at him like that? "I just wish you didn't drink so much tonight."

"But you made the podium!" Viktor exclaimed a little too loud and Yuri had to shush him. "Hey, hey, hey, you should be wasted like me right now."

"Why?" Yuri snorted, "So I can dry hump your leg again?"

"I mean, if you want." Viktor used Yuri's arm as leverage to stand beside him, and he was clumsy at best. "I certainly wouldn't stop you."

Yuri rolled his eyes. He then crossed his arms, leaned back on the cold, titanium wall and perched his leg up. "Of course, you wouldn't."

"I wouldn't stop you from doing a lot of things..."

"Because you're horny."

A gasp. "How'd you know?"

Yuri's eyes rolled heavenward. "Because you've been all over me since this damn party started and it just got worse when you started drinking. And then you took your clothes off..." Yuri looked downright disgusted. At least that's what Viktor thought he saw.

"Someone spiked the damn punch with tequila, but there wasn't even supposed to be any alcohol at the party, thanks to what someone did last year..." he put on a fake smile that he knew would irritate Yuri to no end but to his surprise, the boy just laughed.

And just like that, Viktor totally changed the mood. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Yuri looked extra cute tonight. Even more so when he was laughing, because Yuri had the nicest laugh. There were so many sounds that Yuri made that Viktor enjoyed hearing.

Except for one. Because he'd never heard it before. And that fact was becoming harder to ignore as time passed.

"Are we there yet?" Viktor whined in a childish tone, pulling on Yuri's arm. "I'm about to spring a leak."

"Just don't do it in here," Yuri said grabbing his hand. "Then again, if people knew you peed in the elevator, they'd just collect it and sell it on e-Bay for thousands of dollars."

Viktor snorted, then laughed, much to Yuri's annoyance. "My urine is worth at least twice that."

All Yuri could do was face palm. "What am I gonna do with you..." he was thankful when they finally reached his floor and as soon as the door opened, Viktor tried to walk off in a drunken stupor, and almost tripped over himself, but Yuri caught him. Unfortunately, since he was dealing with Viktor and his two left feet, they went down to the floor anyway.

"Ooh la la, you wanna do it out here, Yuri?" Viktor was on top of him, wrapping his arms around his waist and squeezing him. "You want the whole world to see us?"

"No, no, no!" He hissed. "Viktor, stop it! S-stop it..." he burst into giggles when Viktor began nipping at his neck and collarbone, though he tried to lean his head away from Viktor's lips. "Come on, not out here. People will see us."

"So, you wanna do it inside? Okay let's go—"

"Hold on, hold on." He didn't even know where the room was. Yuri grabbed Viktor's hand as they stood up before he could run off again. Viktor, who couldn't be still for even one second, played with Yuri's hair as he was fumbling with the key to get inside the suite that was on the other side of the hallway.

"You know, if your hair gets really long, you can look as pretty as me one day." He buried his entire face into his scalp and breathed. "Feels like silk..."

If this was someone else, Yuri would be overwhelmingly annoyed but this was Viktor here. The guy was even more touchy feely when he was drunk. Yuri could barely concentrate on sliding the card into the slot and waiting for the green light to ignite that indicated that the door was open. Viktor's body was way too warm was standing behind him, in his personal space, pressing up against him and rubbing his face in Yuri's hair.

"You're like a leech sometimes," he muttered when the door finally opened. Though he seemed outwardly vexed by it, Yuri wasn't going to admit to Viktor that he secretly liked the attention deep down, because that would just provoke Viktor to molest him even more in public.

Behind closed doors was a different story though.

"Wow!" Viktor marveled when they were hit with the gust of air from the swing of the door. "This suite is huge! It's amazing! It's—"

"Expensive apparently. This is a presidential suite."

"Right up my alley." because of course it was and Viktor scrambled inside before Yuri could grab him and he had a bad feeling he knew where Viktor was going.

Straight to the damn mini bar.

Unfortunately, Yuri had no idea where that was. He would just have to find Viktor with sheer dumb luck. Dammit, why did he have to get such a huge place for only two people?

The gods were sort of on Yuri's side because it didn't take him too long to find Viktor after about two minutes, but that was because he could hear him retching and vomiting in the bathroom upstairs.

"Fuck me," Yuri cursed under his breath. He ran to the kitchen (since he'd just recently passed it thankfully) to grab some paper towels and ginger ale. Then he headed upstairs following the pitiful noises where he found Viktor hugging the toilet.

"Babe..." Yuri sat next to him and pulled Viktor in his arms. "You feelin' alright?"

"Yuri..." Viktor breathed. "I don't want to fight like that anymore...like earlier...not again..." he looked up at Yuri and it was nearly heartbreaking. His eyes welled up a bit and no tears came out, but Viktor didn't want Yuri to see him this way again. Not a second time.

"Whoa..." Yuri gasped and he grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into his arms. What was he talking about? "Come here, come here..."

Viktor seemed to meld right into him. He felt overheated which Yuri guessed was from all the alcohol he drank, not to mention his shirt was damp with most likely a mix of sweat, booze, and vomit. Lovely.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he muttered, walking him around until he could find a bedroom. He figured after that much partying, Viktor needed some hydration and rest. And Yuri wasn't going to leave Viktor here all alone. He was the only one that felt like he could take care of him.

Once he sat them on the bed, he unbuttoned Viktor's tank top and apparently, he wasn't too sick to start playing touchy feely again. His lean chest was exposed, and Yuri had to admit that it looked good, although he wasn't going to tell Viktor that. He could keep that little tidbit to himself. But from the come hither look on Viktor's face, he probably already knew.

He was trying to remove the alcohol stained shirt but Viktor wasn't cooperating. Instead, he threw his hands around Yuri's neck and laid on top of him, making Yuri's breath catch in his throat.

"Yuri..." Viktor whispered in his ear in a dreamy slur, brushing his nose against his neck. It tickled so much. "My precious, precious Yuri...my baby..." Yuri hiccupped when he felt Viktor's lips brush his jawline. "I love you...I love you so much..."

It was so hard to stay mad at him. Viktor was such a cute, affectionate drunk. It was a good thing though, because he couldn't notice Yuri's face burning a beet red. Viktor was too busy nuzzling him like a cat.

It didn't take long for Viktor to doze off from this position. Unfortunately, that meant that Yuri was stuck with sleeping with him because there was no way he was going to attempt to give Viktor a bath, being as heavy as he was. Viktor lay on top of him snoring lightly, feeling like a hot furnace but at the same time, Yuri wasn't sure if he should wake him.

"Um...Viktor?"

No response, except for a subtle little snore here or there. So, he gently pushed Viktor on his side just in case he wanted to roll over the other way and vomit some more. But Yuri stayed close to him entwining his feet with Viktor's. He still didn't wake up, which Yuri was thankful for, because he wasn't sure how the man would feel about being this close. As Viktor slept, Yuri made note of how his eyelashes looked like butterflies and the length just made Viktor's profile show even more of his Russian beauty.

 _He's so cute when he's asleep_ , Yuri thought to himself. He blushed a little at the that. He was content to just lie here and watch Viktor as he slept like a baby. Peaceful and serene. It was much more relaxing than babysitting and making sure he didn't do anything stupid downstairs. Yuri was sure everyone was grateful when he dragged Viktor to the elevator to sober him up. They didn't know how much more they could take of Viktor groping Yuri and professing how proud he was of both him and Yurio.

Yuri found it sweet though.

And you would swear the heavens opened their gates when he told Viktor how he felt about it.

Yuri honestly still couldn't believe his luck. It'd been almost a year and Viktor still acted like this. So smitten, so kind, sweet and gentle. Firm when he needs to be, but is really a giant marshmallow. Pretty much one of Yuri's best friends.

_What if he gets tired of me?_

_No, don't think that way, Yuri! Why would Viktor come all this way if he didn't care?_

He shook his head. He didn't want any negative thoughts intruding on his time with Viktor. This was such a sweet moment. So, he did his best to push them out.

Yuri continued watching Viktor's slumber. He looked absolutely radiant, almost edible. Yuri wanted to do something about the urge in his chest, the urge to touch him but he didn't know what.

_I can't believe he's here...In bed with me. Not in a million years would I ever thought I'd be this close to Viktor Nikiforov. This guy is a figure skating God and world champion. Everyone loves him and wants to be near him. For years he was so untouchable to me... but...now..._

Yuri slowly reached his hand out to touch Viktor's lips. He wasn't sure what he was doing but for an unknown reason, he just needed to touch them. Yuri's heart began to speed up once he thought of kissing him. Viktor was still sound asleep, and the more Yuri thought about it, the more he wanted to do it, until he couldn't take it anymore and his hormones got the best of him.

He gently pressed his lips against Viktor's. After he didn't budge, Yuri pressed firmer. Viktor's lips were soft and velvety and soon Yuri felt a little needy.

_I want more. What do I do?_

Viktor still didn't move a muscle, looking angelic as he slept, and Yuri felt guilty for doing this, but he couldn't help himself. As motionless as he could, he slid his body closer to fill the gap in between them. Then, he gently brushed Viktor's hair out of his face and from there Yuri could see all of him. His fair pale skin that was no doubt due to the cold, but still as soft looking as ever. So perfectly handsome and Yuri wanted Viktor to know how much he liked the view.

He kissed him again. This time deeper. Yuri had to swallow a moan when he could get his tongue a little bit inside of Viktor's mouth. It felt so incredibly warm in there, Yuri didn't even think to stop himself from taking more and more. At this point, Viktor was beginning to stir a little, only Yuri didn't realize it until—

"It's becoming too much to hold back...isn't it?"

 _Shit, shit, shit_ —

He'd went too far. And before Yuri could realize it, Viktor was already awake. A split second later, he was on top of him. "Mmm, if you wanted to kiss me, you should've just said so, Yuri."

"No, no wait, I was just—"

"Or do you want more?"

Yuri's last hope was to gasp out but he was cut off by Viktor's lips before he could say anything. He swore Viktor was literally trying to eat him because his tongue was so deep in Yuri's mouth, he tasted the rest of the alcohol that was on his breath. For some reason, it was more intoxicating than anything. Yuri opened his eyes for a second and saw that Viktor's was closed and he was so into what he was doing: slipping his tongue in and out of Yuri's mouth, humming and sometimes groaning. That sound made Yuri feel even more aroused, because he wondered what else Viktor wanted to do with him; what other thoughts or ideas crossed his mind, because Yuri was beyond not wanting to stop at that point.

They broke their kiss temporarily to come up for air, pressing their foreheads together and Viktor's cheeks were a feverish red. Viktor moved to Yuri's side as Yuri rubbed the back of his head and tangled with his soft hair. And then he noticed Viktor's face. He looked hungry, desperate and before long, his lips were pressed against Yuri's once more.

He couldn't get enough of his taste. Yuri's tongue was a mouthful of flavors, at least in Viktor's mind and he couldn't help but start to grope Yuri everywhere he could touch him. With Yuri fully clothed still, it wasn't much he could do until he took his clothes off.

And that he did.

"Vik—Viktor…" Yuri breathed and gasped when he felt a hand unbutton his pants and went in to feel the bulge underneath. He leaned his head back and moaned when Viktor squeezed it a little bit and not long after that did Yuri want more.

He elected to grab Viktor's face and kiss him again, this time with more conviction. What was this urge and why did Yuri feel more and more of it every time Viktor touched him? As time went on, Yuri's heart pounded in his chest and he couldn't breathe, but he didn't want Viktor to stop what he was doing. He didn't want the kissing, touching, groping, molesting to stop.

In fact, he wanted even more.

"Someone's excited," Viktor teased. He moved his knee in between Yuri's legs. "I know something that will make you feel good." Before Yuri could ask what it was, Viktor started rubbing his knee up and down against the bulge. Yuri gasped and his mouth hung open, letting out a moan that awakened Viktor's ears. And it was then that he realized something.

All along, this was the sound that Viktor had never heard before. Yuri's moans. But now that he did, all Viktor wanted to do from that point was hear that sound all night long.

"Do you like that, Yuri?" Viktor whispered in his ear and Yuri felt a chill run through his body and he shivered a little. "Tell me, do you like it?"

"Mmmhmm," Yuri hummed. He really didn't know what he was saying, but he was painfully hard and there wasn't enough blood in his head for him to think straight.

"No, Yuri. I need to hear you say it." Viktor then began rubbing his leg a little harder and Yuri cried out. Damn, that was such a beautiful sound. It felt like music that coursed through Viktor's ears. The more he heard those moans, the more he wanted to hear. So, Viktor pulled Yuri's briefs down to his knees and sat in between his legs. Then he began kissing his tummy, making his way down further.

Yuri panicked. Viktor could feel it when his body tensed up. "Wh—what are you doing—"

"Shhh…I promise this won't hurt." Viktor's voice was reassuring and soothing. He then looked up at Yuri's flushed face. He could clearly see that he was nervous, scared even, so Viktor lifted his head and gave Yuri a kiss and let his lips linger against his for a few seconds before he recoiled back. "I promise."

Yuri couldn't explain it, but he trusted Viktor and didn't have reason to doubt him now. He nodded his head slightly and that was all the signal that Viktor needed before he went down south again. By now, Yuri knew what Viktor wanted to do and he was afraid that he'd cream himself just thinking about it.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to just imagine it, because Viktor had his hard cock in his grasp, pumping it a few times and making Yuri leak precum before taking him in his mouth. Yuri gasped and nearly choked from the sensation that he felt after that. He couldn't find a name for it, but it made Yuri yell and moan, grabbing a handful of Viktor's hair.

 _I'm….being eaten…._ Yuri realized to himself. This was so embarrassing, having his legs spread open wide like this but Viktor was so good at what he was doing, dipping his head up and down on his cock, lapping up every drop, being careful not to spill any down his chin. The view was so erotic and Viktor's mouth was like a hot, steamy furnace swallowing Yuri up.

As if this didn't feel amazing enough, Viktor licked two of his fingers and stuck one of them slowly inside of him. First, he played with the outer muscle and Yuri felt a sting but he forced himself to relax.

"You lied," he said through clenched teeth.

"I didn't. You tensed up. That's why it hurts."

"Viktor—" Yuri was close to telling him to stop. But a few moments later, he felt Viktor brush against his g-spot and Yuri nearly hollered out loud.

"There is it," Viktor grinned, getting hard from just looking at the euphoria on Yuri's face. "That's what I was searching for."

"Oh fuck…" Yuri grabbed Viktor by the forearm and tried to push his hips against the finger but Viktor wouldn't let him. "Hah….Viktor, stop torturing me already."

"I wish you could see the look on your face when you're about to cum," Viktor teased. "It's so hot."

"Damn you."

He was being so cruel but Viktor couldn't help it. Yuri was adorably frustrated and he didn't know what to do with himself. He leaned down to kiss him once more before he put in a second finger, and Yuri moaned in his mouth. Viktor used his tongue to swallow the sound in his mouth, and Yuri could barely breathe.

"Dammit," he broke the kiss, gasping for breath, blowing air in Viktor's face. "Just fuck me already."

"Patience," Viktor told him. "You're not open enough."

Alcohol sure turned Viktor into quite the horndog. Yuri couldn't complain though, because Viktor was just more outspoken than him about how he felt about everything.

Sex included.

But there was only so much teasing Yuri could endure.

"I already won the damn podium…" he sounded braver than he felt. "Gold or not, I deserved it. And I deserve _you_."

Oops. That part was supposed to stay in his head. Damn hormones. Viktor couldn't do anything but laugh at Yuri's bravado, because he found it arousing and familiar. It reminded Viktor of all the times he had the privilege of watching Yuri skate his eros to the world many times on the ice. It wasn't a wonder when he started getting spoiled with this attention. Eventually, all the time he spent with Yuri on and off the ice made Viktor a little selfish and he knew a moment like this would come to pass.

And Viktor made sure he was ready for it.

"Show me you deserve it…" his eyes seem to gloss over and darken when he said that, as he raised himself back up and on top of Yuri. "Or better yet, why don't you tell me?"

"What—" Yuri tried to say, but Viktor just cut him off by kissing him once more with deep enthusiasm. Viktor's lips were so soft, velvety and tasted like candy, it didn't take much for Yuri to get excited again.

Viktor's fingers were still inside him and Yuri felt incredibly wet and sticky but at the same time, he wanted Viktor in the worse way. Viktor may have felt the same because he'd lower his own briefs and slipped on a condom.

"We don't want to leave too much evidence behind," Viktor whispered with a sultry coo. He kissed Yuri again before taking his dick and jerking it to life a few times before sitting it at the entrance. Then, inch by inch he filled Yuri with his girth, cursing under his breath in his native tongue when he felt how warm and tight Yuri was. He went deeper and deeper and Yuri grabbed onto Viktor, throwing his arms around his neck, because he needed something to hold on to.

"You okay?" Viktor asked him.

Heavy breathing and faint moans were the only thing Yuri could offer him. Words failed him, and he couldn't describe the pleasure he felt once Viktor started moving his hips. But it felt so good and Yuri could only pray he wouldn't stop.

Viktor entangled his hands with Yuri's and pinned them to the bed, breathing hard against his neck, grunting and groaning in his ear. Hearing Yuri's moans, he knew he wasn't going to last long, but he wanted Yuri to feel his love and sexual frustration. Yuri felt the same way, and he showed Viktor that by bucking up his hips and creating more friction in their thrusts. Viktor reacted by balling the sheets in his fist and shoving his cock deeper and harder into Yuri with each snap of his hips. Yuri cried out. He yelled, moaned, even screamed, but all that did was fuel Viktor to fuck him harder.

He wasn't going to stop until Yuri's soul left his body.

As an added bonus, Viktor reached in between Yuri's legs and jerked him off while he was pivoting his thrusts. Yuri couldn't take it anymore and he grabbed a pillow to muffle his screams. He knew he was about to cum. Before he could bite down on it, Viktor grabbed it and threw it on the floor.

"No, Yuri. Don't hold back. I want to hear all of you..." Viktor breathed against his neck while holding his wrists down. "Moan, scream, cry, whatever you have to do. Just let me hear you."

That was the last straw. Having that sexy voice in his ear and being fucked so good, Yuri arched his head back and cried out Viktor's name. "I'm gonna c-c-cum…" he barely got out before his vision whitened and everything came spilling out of him like a rocket. It got all over Viktor's hand and some of his stomach and chest, but that was what he wanted.

But instead of stopping, Yuri held onto Viktor and stuck his tongue in his mouth, bucking his hips up. He knew Viktor wasn't done and he wanted him to cum the same way he did.

A few moments later, Yuri got his wish. Viktor gave a last few harsh pelvic thrusts before he came, this time cursing out loud in Russian, and Yuri doesn't stop pushing his hips up to get him through it. Viktor collapsed on top of him and finally let go of the sheets, feeling his hands cramp up from gripping them so hard.

Their hearts were pounding and groins throbbing and sore. Yuri knew he was going to feel this in the morning but he didn't care right now. He was just so happy to finally bang Viktor and get that out of his system.

"I love…you…" the man said sleepily after a few minutes of silence. Yuri was staring vacantly at the ceiling, trying to collect himself and those sweet words broke his haziness a bit.

Yuri brushed Viktor's damp hair from his forehead and kissed it as best as he could from this angle. "I love you too."

"Listen…Yuri," Viktor was fighting sleep, but he didn't want to doze off before mentioning it. "About what I said earlier—"

"Tomorrow. We can talk about it on the plane. You've worn me out."

Viktor grinned smugly as he moved behind Yuri and wrapped his arms under him. "So does that mean you've agreed to move to Russia with me?"

"Yes. Now go to sleep, Vitya."

And that was the last words that exchanged between them. Yuri did contemplate asking Viktor what he meant earlier about that supposed fight, but for now, he just wanted to sleep in his fiancé's arms, because he was going to need a lot of energy to deal with his hangover in the morning.


End file.
